Art Club- 26-27/07/18
The happenings of the Art Club sessions of 26th and 27th July, 2018. Thursday This time, I remembered that the start time was earlier than usual and arrived on time. The bloody heatwave killed most of the energy I had as I showed up all knackered and ready to go sleep. I don't remember what I did that day, must have been a usual day of nothing. I was doodling some character pictures and there was a woman who was new to the assisting staff and she was amazed by my doodles. I hate it when people think my doodles are good, I did it because I didn't know what to draw. Fox showed up with his fox mask he showed me last week. (Side note: last week, he brought in a wolf mask, he told me his mum spent £50 on it, imported from America. It looked cheap but Fox isn't made of money so, understandable I guess but I'm not impressed). He carried on his plans to turn the wolf head into a Fox McCloud cosplay. When he was getting a reference, he said that he saw some NSFW art, seemingly annoyed and I was just thinking "Why would you say that out loud?" I've tried lightening the mood by telling him about the times that I've came across NSFW stuff while at college but I have the feeling that he thinks I sought after it! I think that he completely ignored my story so that'll be the last time I'll talk about myself with him. While he was working on his mask, he was watching Lylat Wars gameplay and I was thinking to myself that he's in it for the furry trash and not the game or story. Furries do ruin everything. Thankfully, I only care about Star Wing and have no interest in getting invested in the other games. Though I have watched a video about the N64 game and it was a good video, made me feel good too. Another thing to be thankful for is that he hasn't made or faved any NSFW Star Fox pictures so as far as I can tell, he's not sexually attracted to the digital fuzz balls from that game but I don't think it'll stay like that for long. I've seen Alice for the first time in forever. My first thought: "Whoah! She's put on weight! Ugh! That outfit does NOT make you look flattering!" She wore an outfit that had her belly rolls exopsed! She's not fat, she just has a really big belly and that's where the fat gathers, it was so weird! I didn't recognise her at first because of her body shape and she had her face covered with sunglasses and a head scarf, I think. I didn't pay her much attention. Nothing much has happened that session. Devil still hasn't shown up so it'll be more time till I can see him again. :/ If he doesn't show his face before the end of the summer holiday, I'll punish him with a super cringy thing that'll make him regret not coming round sooner! Not that I'll tell him that though. :D Friday On the way there, I walked passed a crowd of people gathering outside a building, I thought that they were waiting for someone but as I looked at the phones, they had Registeel on it. I figured out that they were going to a Raid Battle on Pokémon Go. I should have known since they all looked like a bunch of socially inept tweebs. I would have gone to the Raid too but I was carrying a heavy suitcase around in the intense heat so I wanted to cool down ASAP. I stayed in one of the rooms with a big table to do some free motion quilting since there's not enough room in my shed. Nothing happened of note until I was about to leave. A homeless guy or really poor guy showed up and asked for help. I told him I won;t be able to be of help but he was being insisting. He told me he was robbed of £150 and needed money to feed his hungry son. I told him I didn't have any spare change and he just left. Thank goodness for that. I was ready to kick his bum if I needed to since I had a sharp object close by. I told the staff members about him just so they were aware of the happening and maybe something can be done about where I'll stay next time. Category:Chronicles Category:Art Club Category:2018